


Daddy's Little Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, Batcest, Honestly?, Jason knew this was coming, M/M, Minor humiliation kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Violent Sex, but he could never let well alone anything, fight fuck, it is jason and dick trash talk and daddy talk is all in the manual, it was a kink he has long accepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is Friday night and rooftops are ringing with parties and Jason wonders if Daddy Bats will come across some social media viral photo of his Golden Boy fucking his son. His face colours and he thinks he would love to be a fly on the wall when Bruce sees the picture...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	Daddy's Little Boy

Dick punches hard. Jason is just learning that. No, Jason has known that for a while now. You don’t go up against big brother in a Batsuit, ask him to become your Robin, and not get a fistful in your face for that. But Red Hood getting punched like this is a shame. But Jason loves it. Loves to see Dick’s face contorting in rage, his eyes cold as ice. The dichotomy of Dick fucking Grayson, ladies and gents! 

Dick’s punches are strategic and precise. The bloody fucker. The dark-haired guys he finds in gloryholes and drags to alleys keep telling Jason “dude, your muscles are huge; oh your thighs are so big” and Jason comes from just imagining it is Dick telling him that. But those dudes haven’t met the real deal. Dick fucking Grayson is bloody ripped and his punches hit just so could rival Bane’s. And those thighs – Jason swallows down reflexively. Those thighs clenched around his hips as he pounds into Jason – “Aaaah” Jason unlocks his helmet, throws it to the ground, and pulls Dick into a blood-soaked kiss. Yeah, fucker seems to have got something in Jason - because Jason is coughing blood. 

Jason sighs as Dick kisses back aggressively, Dick’s teeth biting down on Jason’s lower lip hard enough to bruise and then split. Jason rolls, dislodging Dick and before Dick can even breath, he is on him. Straddling those powerful acrobat thighs, Jason can feel the muscles tense and ease; Jason grins as he grinds down on Dick’s groin – he knows Dick will feel nothing with the cup in the way but it is the principle of the deed. Dick responds with a vicious right hook to Jason’s face and spittle and blood flies in all directions. Jason watches some fall on Dick’s face and he chuckles throatily, even as he grinds down harder on Dick. 

“Oh Little Wing; you are such a slut, aren’t you?” Dick growls as he lifts his hips and pushes up shamelessly. 

“Really? I am sitting on your groin and you are calling me that?” Jason snarks. Dick only looks at him with those inscrutable cold eyes that make Jason itchy. Jason bends and tries to bite Dick’s neck and he had forgotten to factor in Dick’s fucking _fast_ and Jason rears back in pain and shock because the fucking bastard just tore into the side of his neck. Jason slaps a hand to his neck and when he brings it up and looks, there is blood. Fucking bastard bit him! Jason tries to choke Dick who responds by slamming him hard down on to the floor of the rooftop. Jason huffs a breath as his back impacts with hard concrete. There are birds flying around his vision now and he watches dazed as Dick makes quick work of his pants and gets the cup out of the way. Jason lies there and obscenely lifts his hips and tries to find friction on whatever little of Dick’s body he can meet. 

Jason can hear traffic down on the streets and the main road two blocks away. It is Friday night and this is a college neighbourhood so there will be some roofs alive with parties. He smirks, spits out the blood in his mouth, and wonders if someone would find them on the roof like this. The infamous Red Hood, prone on the roof with his pants down, legs bent at the knees, and Nightwing’s gloved hand disappeared into his ass. _Fuck!_ The degenerate bastard didn’t even take off his gloves. Jason finds it hot, so sue him. 

Perhaps Bruce _will_. And the thought makes him giggle. Which is why the feeling of a cold finger pressing into his hole makes him yell and buck. 

“Maybe a little louder, little wing, I don’t think people three blocks over didn’t hear you.” 

Jason licks his split lips as he leers at Dick. “What will happen if someone takes a picture of us now?” 

“Well, then we better give them something better.” 

Jason thrusts down onto Dick’s finger, as he feels his body heat up. He looks at Dick who is still fully clothed. Jason growls, “take off your fucking suit, Nightwing!” 

Dick laughs into his face. Jason lurches up, grabs a wrist, twists, and moves to slam Dick down when he feels one long sinuous leg shoot out from under him, and with a kick and a pin, Jason is under Dick once more. This time with his opened up ass in the air. Jason cries out as his cock scrapes against the ragged concrete. He pants as he looks back up at the grinning face and Jason is properly pissed off now. 

“Play time is over, Nightwing. Or is this all you got? All play and no work, huh?” 

Dick huffs and cuffs him upside his head. But Dick gets on his haunches as he disarms the security off the lower half of his suit and slips it down his hips. He takes out the cup and Jason groans at the sight of his hard cock. 

“Hood loves his playtime, is it?” Dick licks his lip as he looks down at Jason who is licking his split bloody lips. Dick leans down and pulls the split lip into his mouth and sucks on it as Jason moans obscenely. 

Dick strokes his _dick_ in one hand (and yes Jason giggles in his head at that) and with the other he presses down on Jason on the small of his back. Jason grins at the show Dick puts up of stroking himself and Dick leans forward and smacks a hard slap across Jason’s face. And before Jason can register the pain, there is a hard smack that follows on his unclothed ass. The pain is exquisite and Jason grinds his swelling cock into the rooftop as he thrusts his ass back into Dick. 

“You little slut, what would daddy say, huh?” sneers Dick as he pulls up Jason by his hair and viciously sucks the earlier bite on his neck. Jason tilts away but he gets a flash in warning before Dick bites down on the same spot. Jason can feel the warm blood trail down his clavicle and he whimpers, “please.” 

Dick throws him down again as he straightens up and drags Jason to lift his hips and line him up right in front of his cock. Jason’s face heats up at the thought of what a picture he makes. Of what Bruce would think seeing his Golden Boy degrading his adopted son, dearly departed and ignominiously resurrected, on a Gotham rooftop. Of what the Gotham underworld would make of THE Red Hood on all fours, blood pouring down his neck, his naked ass on display, moaning as Bludhaven’s hero grabs his cheeks and roughly opens them. Of what the little demon would make of his mother’s beloved pawn, drooling and moaning like a whore as _his_ Grayson watches with lust-hooded eyes from behind him, precum drips from his thick cock onto Jason’s painfully held wide open hole. 

Jason whimpers as he raises his hips a fraction more because he wants to touch himself. Jason has never shied away from what he wants. Unlike Golden Boy behind him, he never had any angst of being a rich man’s son – it allowed Jason to do things he had no hope of doing as Willis Todd’s son; and he applies the same principle to this. Jason has coveted this man, first it may have been as a big brother, but once he had returned with Talia’s words ringing in his ears, he had _wanted_ Dick _fucking _Grayson – his fantasies always had him wrapping his legs around Grayson’s hips as he drove him against the wall. Not that Jason minds as one powerful arm holds him up by a tight grip on his hair and another around his waist as Dick rubs his cock against the crack of his ass cheeks. It is hot and Jason can’t keep in a long wanton moan. Dick’s movements are erratic and Jason takes an odd pride in driving Dick wild. He wonders if Dick is such a tease with all his lovers or is this special hell designed just for Jason.__

____

“Little Wing, are you ready to take your big brother all the way inside you?” Dick coos. Dick adjusts his position behind him. Jason can feel the head of Dick’s cock bobbing against his hole and he wants him yesterday. Jason moans a litany of “no no no” as Dick leans down and whispers, “hey baby bro” which elicits a long whimper and Jason _shivers_.

____

When Jason drools a line of saliva down one side of his mouth, Dick reaches under him and gives a harsh twist to his cock. Jason cries out. He sneaks a look behind him; Dick’s hair is loose, he has a cocky grin, and his eyes are hot, blazing fire. 

____

“Come on Dickie, you fucking little brothers now? Is that your new hobby, huh?” Jason may be far gone but his he can taunt Dick anytime. Jason watches Dick’s teeth clacking shut and his jaw clenching and thinks, “wow I still got it!” and he gets to gloat a second before the hand on his hair lets go and instead bashes his head down onto the rooftop. Fresh blood splatters the ground beneath Jason and he laughs wetly. He spits out the broken tooth and before he can get his breath back, Dick has unholstered a piece, removed the safety, and pressed it into his hole. Jason twists his head back to look. He can feel his entire right side scraped raw on the concrete and his right eye is swelling shut. Jason widens his stance as Dick pushes in; he whimpers a “daddy” as he feels Dick relentlessly pushing his gun inside him. He can feel something tear and Dick doesn’t even pause; he goes in deeper and deeper. 

____

“Daddy? Is that what you want, baby? For daddy to fuck you?” 

____

“Fucked his lover, didn’t I? Now I’m fucking his Golden Boy. Who knows who is next?” Jason croaks as bloody spills out his mouth. 

____

“What a first class slut,” Dick says as yanks Jason up and tears at his split lip. Jason arches in response, tears pooling in his eyes, panting with his tongue lolling out. “You look like a bitch in heat, Jaylad,” says the traitor and Jason pumps his hips up shamelessly so the gun in his ass slides deeper a little bit more. 

____

“Come on, why so tardy.” 

____

Dick pulls out the gun with a pop, takes out a packet of lube from one of his gauntlet compartments, and throws it at Jason. As Jason rolls around and glances questioningly at him, Dick leans back stroking his cock, “open it” he growls. Once Jason tears up the pack, Dick grabs it from him, slicks up his fingers, and then pounces on Jason. Dick grabs his legs and pushes them back over his shoulders and as Jason takes a bracing breath, Dick presses two fingers into Jason’s ass. Jason cries out in pain, there is definitely something torn in his ass, but Dick is smiling his shark smile at him. He goes hard with two fingers, then three, and in and out until the pain gives way to pleasure because fucker knows what he is doing and he has found Jason’s prostrate. Just as Jason is about to give in to the waves of pleasure, Dick withdraws his fingers and guides his thick cock into his hole. Jason closes his eyes in painful ecstasy because Dick’s cock is huge and Jason opens his mouth in a silent scream as the cock works its way inside him. The drool is back and now the blood from the side of his face is drooling into his mouth. Jason can taste the copper and smell the lube and hear Dick’s boots scraping and feel his jacket crinkling up as Dick moves within him. 

____

Jason could get lost in these sensations. But Dick knows him well enough; he begins to thrust faster, hips snapping, grip harsh on Jason’s legs as Jason feels filled and split open in half. His thighs are trembling so Dick adjusts to ease the burn and as Jason takes a deep inhale, Dick wraps his hand around Jason’s cock. 

____

The slap of skin against skin is loud and Jason wonders if the people at the party which is playing crappy 90s music can hear them. Would they hear his moans, his whimpers, his “yes yes yes” as Dick pounds and pounds into him with his fat cock. Well, looks like Dick had the same idea because he is leaning down and biting into the back of Jason’s thigh. He bites down and Jason can feel the ecstasy building, and then Dick breaks skin and hits his prostrate at the same time and Jason _keens_.

____

Dick doesn’t stop – he tears into the split skin on Jason’s thigh and Jason screams in pain this time. He tries to bat at Dick but the madman keeps pounding and keeps tearing. 

____

Jason gasps out a “Dick!” as he feels his orgasm reaching a crescendo. Dick gives Jason's cock a hard twist and Jason falls apart. Dick keeps thrusting and thrusting and Jason comes with a long moan and a ribbons of white splatter across his stomach and face. Jason’s ass clenches at his release and Dick’s rhythm stutters as he feels heat pool in his balls. Jason’s face is bloodied red, one eye swollen shut, his face glowing in the after-release, and Dick leans forward to kiss him _ever so gently_ even as his thrusts gain a punishing speed, hitting Jason’s prostrate until Jason is whimpering with his back arched and head thrown back under Dick’s cruel cock and fervent mouth. Dick chases his release relentlessly as Jason lies under him, drying blood and cum all over him, overstimulated and too sensitive everywhere. Later, once Dick has emptied his balls into Jason’s tight heat, he kisses the bite on Jason’s thigh, then gently lowers his legs to the ground. 

____

Jason’s breaths come all haggard and he knows he looks peaky. “That – that was so good, Dickie,” he sighs. 

____

Dick slaps him across the face because of course he does. Jason’s not sure what else he expected to happen. Jason’s ear is ringing and his cheek smarts, skin hot and red but he just grins. 

____

He rises up, puts his cup back on, sorts his suit, and activates the suit’s security. He stares down at Jason with a smirk as Jason is halfway up, wincing as he sits up on his pounded ass and murmurs “fucking gross” as he tries peeling off the drying cum on his jacket and face. Jason watches as Nightwing does a couple of quick stretches, joints popping, and a deep exhale sighs of man who has fucked well. Jason chuckles “bastard!” 

____

Dick looks over at him with eyes still blown in post-orgasm satisfaction. He walks up, lends an arm to lift Jason up. He traces his face, gently touches his bloodied face, his eye that is swollen shut now and his split swollen lips. “Look at you, Hood, you are such a mess.”

____

Jason hums as he straightens his clothes. He is going to bruise and burn in a few hours but now he feels sated and is riding that high and he doesn’t care. 

____

“I bet I show up like on somebody’s social media and then you can expect a call from DaddyBats. Dunno who is gonna be a mess then, huh.” 

____

“Is that what you think?” says Dick as he helps Jason clean the gun that was in his ass moments ago. 

____

“Front page cover of Nightwing and Red Hood on their rooftop date – DaddyBats would just love that.” Jason chuckles as he picks up his helmet.

____

“You want B to see Nightwing defiling Daddy’s little boy? What about your _reputation_ with your criminal underlings?”

____

Jason stares at Dick. His hair his dishevelled but otherwise, Nightwing looks just as well put together as he did when they met on the roof nearly an hour ago. Jason pulls on his own hair, pats them down; his neck twinges then and it reminds him of Dick tearing him there.

____

“You are a fucking vampire, Nightwing. Bit me everywhere, you bastard.” 

____

“That is my name Jaylad – there is night and wing in it and it informs people that I belong to the night. What were you expecting? I would roll over and let you fuck me?”

____

“Fucker. You punch like Bane.”

____

Dick giggles. “More like Deathstroke.” 

____

“Fuck off dude,” Jason bares his teeth.

____

“You are a little kid pretending to play with the big boys, Jaylad. I don’t know what Talia told you but a dip in the Pit, some delusions of grandeur, and a couple of years of training isn’t enough for you to take me on.”

____

“Roy said you took on Superman _and_ B. Come on Dick. Teach me. It isn’t fair Tim and Damian got you, but never me.” Dick throws his head back and gives a belly laugh. 

____

Jason reaches out and slaps him. Hard. 

____

Dick stops and glares. Suddenly an arm shoots at Jason and drags him. And then he is being kissed, viciously. Tim once said that young Dick was “a feral rat” and Jason nods in his head. Timmers was right. Fucker is a real beast. 

____

Dick licks the blood free flowing from Jason’s lips and smacks his own. “Not a vampire, asshole.”

____

“We will see about that, won’t we, Hood?” Nightwing struts to the edge of the roof, climbs it, turns around and falls backward. 

____

“Show-off!” Jason calls out and then winces as the hurts make themselves known. Jason grumbles about sleep as he grapples across the roof to his safehouse. 

____


End file.
